pokemonuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Noverus
Recent History Two decades ago, the northern Hoenn city now known as "Noverus" was seized by Team Magma, under the control of High Commander Tyson. Under his rule, intimidation became law, and citizens feared his ruthless Elite Operatives. This reign lasted until approximately eight years ago, when a group of Magma Grunts defected and formed The First Rebellion. Under their council leadership, the Rebellion challenged Magma's rule until Magma retaliated. Launching patrols colloquially labelled as "Sector Sweeps" by civillians, Team Magma Elites managed to arrest and detain the Rebels in their fortification outside the city known as "The Keep". Hidden deep in the forested valleys and mountains to the north of the city, this facility served as a prison, this facility ensures that escape is impossible. Prior to the defeat of the First Rebellion, Tyson ordered the renovation of the central tower in the city into his base of operations. What was previously a large corporate office is now a horrid, dark monolith known as "Groudon's Thumb". This cruel spire serves as the headquarters for Team Magma in New Terra. Tyson ensured that neither Groudon's Thumb nor The Keep would be infiltrated by Rebel forces as long as he remained in power. Elsewhere on the banks of the river on which the city was built, Team Aqua has moved in and set up outposts. Under the command of High Commander Lucy, Aqua moved in during nightfall and seized a warehouse on the docks inside New Terra. From there, they have moved in operatives and gear, preparing to one day claim New Terra for themselves. While all of this has occurred, Lucy and a large number of Aqua's Elites discovered a cave upstream from the city. From here, they established something they call "Kyogre's Maw", which has rivalled Magma's fabled fortress. As well, Aqua has sought out to seize the hydroelectric dam upstream, yet they have lost the site numerous times right after Magma came to take it back. After the First Rebellion was crushed, citizens began to lose faith in becoming free. After struggling through 18 long years of oppression, Rebels have held secret meetings and recruited trainers from across the regions in order to spread their simple message. Freedom is on the rise. Districts 1: The Wealthy District Located in the middle of Noverus around Groudon's Thumb, this community has been kept orderly by Team Magma Grunts patrolling the streets. Here, most family members of Team Magma operatives live in safety. The First Rebellion originated from this quiet community, and was swept away in it. Also located in this district is a luxurious Pokemon Center, PokeMart, and several small Magma storage facilities containing gear and rations. 2: The Suburbs Organized in a ring around the Wealthy District is the suburban area of the city. Here, most of the general population resides. The area contains the largest Pokemon Center in the city, to accommodate the majority of the local population's Pokemon. The area also contains an immense shopping mall to supply civilians with goods and items that are vital for even the most basic Pokemon Trainers. 3: The Poor District Around the edges of the island city of Noverus lies the mysterious poor district. Here, apartment buildings and dark alleyways are frequent, as well as new Rebels. The district contains a Pokemon Center, which has served as an alternate hideout for aspiring Rebels. There are a few PokeMarts scattered around, although they have run the risk of closing due to the lack of business brought on by Team Magma cracking down on suspected Rebels in the district. This district only contains very few Magma storage facilities that are frequently used for confiscated equipment and other objects. 4: The Port District The Port District is located in the southwestern corner of Noverus. Around the district are several apartments and houses, as well as a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart. Most of these contain undercover Team Aqua operatives and their families. Similar to the poor district, this area only contains very few Magma storage facilities, due to the large Aqua presence. The Outskirts The forests surrounding the banks of the river are lush, containing a large array of species of Pokemon. To the north and northeast are numerous mountains and valleys. In the mountains and valleys of the northern areas, several different Pokemon species can be found as well, inhabiting the mineral-rich caves or establishing nests on the steep cliffs. Several dirt roads sprout off from the main paved road, leading toward several scenic areas. Although, these areas are not devoid of Magma's presence. Scattered throughout the mountains are weather monitoring stations, established several years ago by Magma to monitor the weather for classified reasons. Team Magma monitors the main road with heavily-guarded security checkpoints. Tall fences surround the area, preventing unwanted intruders or worse, fleeing citizens. Landmark Buildings Groudon's Thumb Groudon's Thumb is the immense tower located at the direct center of the city. From the very top in his offices, Cmd. Tyson orders Team Magma, and maintains contact with Magma's leader, Maxie. The levels beneath the upper offices contain the reactor, which powers the tower and all Team Magma utilities around the city. This is the only source of power for the city, aside from the hydroelectric dam located upstream. The lower levels serve as a factory, producing Magma helicopters, armoured personnel carriers, and other vehicles. What else goes on here is unknown due to the high concentration of Magma forces inside and around the tower. A pass card given to high-ranking Team Magma operatives is required for entry. The Keep The Keep is located outside of the city to the northwest in the valleys and mountains of Hoenn. Here, Team Magma has established a secondary base of operations, where recruits are trained, prisoners are held captive, and Pokemon are kept in storage along with other objects. The facility contains a small train station, which leads to and from Noverus. This railway is the only entrance to Noverus, since all bridges except the railway bridge have been demolished. This facility has a heavy defence perimeter, with many Team Magma Elites and Grunts monitoring the area. A pass card given to high-ranking Team Magma operatives is required for entry. The Sanctuary Located inside the immense Suburban Pokemon Center's basement is the main Rebel outpost, simply known as The Sanctuary. The Pokemon Center's staff are well aware of the existing Rebel presence, and securely house them in the basement areas. A secret code that is given to Rebels upon joining is required for entry. Kyogre's Maw Kyogre's Maw is the name given to the recently-developed Team Aqua base in the local area. This cave located on the banks of the river in the northeastern outskirts is partially submerged, making it very easy to defend from intruders. Cmd. Lucy, the leader of the local Team Aqua operatives utilizes the base as her personal fortress, where she keeps frequent contact with Archie, Team Aqua's leader. A large Team Aqua presence exists here, as it serves as a barracks, storage facility, and ops center for the local forces. Team Magma Vehicle Depot This large concrete facility located in the northwestern area of the forested outskirts of the city. This is Magma's alternate facility for vehicle production, where their high-tech APCs and helicopters are constructed. These troop transport vehicles are frequently seen in the city, and are a force to be reckoned with. Team Aqua Boatyard Team Aqua's increasing presence in the area has required the need for a fully-functional vehicle production facility. This fortified structure is located on the northwest bank of the large, southwest portion of the river. Here, Aqua produces aquatic methods of transport, such as submarines, and boats. As with Magma's production facilities, this one is supplied by the mineral-rich mines to the north. Outside sources also ship in required materials via the river. Category:Places